Batsu
Batsu Batsu Ichimonji is a high school student driven to fight for his friends and family. His fierce moves of the Kiai Dan (“Guts Bullet”) fireball and dashing aerial “Guts Uppercut” represent his straightforward personality and pure fighting style. Appearance He has appeared in both the rival school game series and The cross-over game Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Personality Batsu Ichimonji is the main character in both of the Rival Schools fighting games by Capcom. He's an accomplished martial artist who strongly believes in teamwork and justice. In the first game, Batsu is a transfer student who is searching for his missing mother. Joined by his friends from the game, he finds out that the person who took his mom is his long-lost father, Raizo. His ending in Rival Schools shows him saving his mother and making peace with his dad. In the sequel, there's a wave of attacks hitting local schools and Batsu is accused of being in on them. He fights off the allegations with the help of students from a different high school. Abilities Special Moves Hyper Combos Quotes Win Quotes *''"Did you see it!? That was our awesome team-up technique in action! "Not awesome," you say? Then get out of my face!"'' *''"Heh... You've got a good right hook there!"'' *''"I don't know anything about what it takes to be a hero, but since when has losing helped bring justice to the world?"'' *''"I'm not worried about any challengers when I've got you around! Let's do this, (Partner)!"'' *''"Keep on bringing it if you need to take your frustration out on something. I don't mind pounding on you guys until you get a clue."'' *''"There's only one rule to fighting: the strong will win."'' *''"Whoa! Not bad, (Opponent)! I really felt that last one!"'' *''"You'll never be able to hold on to your principles if you're weak. If you don't like that, then get stronger and do something about it."'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"Um... Um... I... don'toh... speaku Engrish! Sankyu! Good-bye!"'' (vs. Alex) *''"I... I can't take it anymore! I absolutely hate dogs! Sorry, but I've got to get out of here!"'' (vs. Casshan) *''"I've never seen such powerful kicks before. You only landed a few of them because I hadn't yet compensated for your speed." (vs Chun-Li) *"What, are ya here to take our class pic? Ha! I'd like to see you walk through the front gate without getting beat down!"'' (vs. Frank West) *''"I might be outclassed in terms of raw spirit, but I betcha don't have as many guts as I do!"'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"Leave it to a tactician to get caught up in the details. We could've had a better fight if you just came right at me from the beginning."'' (vs. Jun the Swan) *''"I've fought a lot of punks in my time, but none of 'em have ever brought a drill to a fight!"'' (vs. Megaman Volnutt) *''"I've only got room for Guts and justice! I ain't got time for reading books or going to class!"'' (vs. Morrigan) *''"Get down out of that machine and come and get knocked out like a man!"'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"Hey look... Um, I'm sorry. Just stop crying, OK?"'' (vs. Roll) *''"Hmm... That's the Shimazu-style karate, isn't it? Seems like everyone's using that these days."'' (vs. Ryu) *''"Whew! I knew if I just focused my body and soul, I could dodge your bullets! (Which, by the way, are totally unfair!)"'' (vs. Saki) *''"Your attacks suck because you put all your efforts into your costume. What are you, some kinda street performer?"'' (vs. Viewtiful Joe) *''"It's good you got friends to help you out. My friends ain't too bad at fightin' either!" (vs. Yatterman-2) *"That sword's like something outta a sci-fi flick! I have no idea how it works, but it's freakin' cool!" ''(vs. Zero) Trivia * Batsu is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama, who also voiced the adult Link in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters